hyrule_total_war_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Hyrule Prime
Hyrule Prime was the capital city of the Kingdom of Hyrule as well as the home of the iconic Hyrule Castle, its castle town and the Temple of Time, reliquary of the sacred Triforce. History The crown and heart of the Kingdom of Hyrule, Hyrule Prime (more commonly called Hyrule Castle Town by commoners) was the seat of power of the royal family as well as the kingdom's economy. Built sometime around the age of Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, Hyrule Prime quickly replaced Snowpeak as the royal family's home and as the training grounds for Hylian armies. The city was very defensible and had survived several massive sieges throughout its history until it finally fell to an army of Moblins led by Ganon. Gameplay While ladders can be used to scale the walls of Hyrule Prime from all sides, the only way into the Castle's plaza is a straight and narrow path from the south. Armies will have to bottleneck into this area if they hope to take control of the crown. This makes Hyrule Prime a relatively straightforward place to invade and, as such, attacking the castle becomes more of an endurance match once armies are funneled into the central pathway. Freeform Campaign Level: City Beginning Structures Hyrule Castle Temple of Time Fortress Dirt Roads Appearances In 0 AG, Hyrule Prime was besieged by an army of Moblins, Sheikah and Darknuts led by Ganon, Bongo and Zalunbar, respectively, their goal being to take the Triforce. The invading force won and took control of the city; however, Ganon then learned that the Triforce had been moved after he and Bongo interrogated and killed the king of Hyrule with the Eye of Truth. Over a century later in 100 AG, the Gerudo Emperor Ganondorf attacked the city with a huge force of Gerudo as well as their Volvagian allies. After a bloody siege, the Gerudo took the city and Ganondorf mortally wounded Mahrala Zelda III in combat, leading Prince Agahnim, now exposed as a traitor to the crown, to surrender the city. Meanwhile, Rauru and Impa evacuated much of the city's surviving military and civilian population to Vigjaro via underground tunnels, leading the northern city to become the kingdom's capital-in-exile. At Agahnim's behest the Gerudo handed the city over the an occupying force of Darknuts led by Vaati and Onan, who remained in control of the city for over two years while they searched for a way to breach the Temple of Time and take the Triforce for themselves. In 102 AG, Princess Oraiya Zelda IV and her warden Impa were captured, seemingly surrendering themselves, but this proved to be a diversion to allow Hylian and Sheikah forces into the city, who then quickly overwhelmed the Darknut garrison. Agahnim, in a desperate last stand, pleaded to Majora for support, unleashing an army of brainwashed Hylian Knights as well his own magic on the Hylians; however, in the end he fell to Impa. In the ensuing chaos, Vaati kidnaped Oraiya and fled back Ontheon, leading the now-resurgent Hylian armies to march West on the offensive against the Gerudo and and the Cliff Lords. Hyrule Prime was also the site of the final battle against Majora. After a Master Entity destroyed the Triforce and summoned Majora to Hyrule, he immediately infested the city with his tentacles and spawn. Hyrule Castle was destroyed in the process and reassembled into a crude throne from which sent his forces. Majora was later destroyed by an alliance of Hylian, Goron, Zora and Kokiri armies led by Link, Zelda V, Impa, Rauru, Darunia, Princess Ruto and Saria, collapsing under a barrage of artillery fire. Creator's Notes Hyrule Prime was heavily based on the Twilight Princess version of Hyrule Castle which is to this day my favorite incarnation of the building, while parts of the city were influenced by the layout in Ocarina of Time. Naturally the version of this city in Hyrule Total War is much larger to accommodate hundreds of soldiers and the large scale battles that take place here. Gallery strathyrulecastle1.jpg|Hyrule Prime's campaign map appearance. hyruleprime1.jpg|The Front Gate hyruleprime2.jpg|The Marketplace 1 hyruleprime3.jpg|The Marketplace 2 hyruleprime4.jpg|The Town Center 1 hyruleprime5.jpg|The Town Center 2 hyruleprime6.jpg|A Tent hyruleprime7.jpg|Castle Town Overview hyruleprime8.jpg|An Alley Hyruleprime9.jpg|The Temple of Time hyruleprime10.jpg|Temple Side Perspective hyruleprime11.jpg|Temple Rear Perspective hyruleprime12.jpg|Residential Area 1 hyruleprime13.jpg|Residential Area 2 hyruleprime14.jpg|The Castle Gate hyruleprime15.jpg|Hyrule Castle Causeway hyruleprime16.jpg|The Castle Keep hyruleprime17.jpg|Castle Keep Rear Perspective hyruleprime18.jpg|Statue Category:Capitals Category:Settlements Category:Kingdom of Hyrule Category:Civilized Category:Goddess Worship